


Don't move

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Trolls, Whumptober 2019, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Reynir is away from the others when a bush starts threatening him.





	Don't move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whumptober prompt 12 - "Don't move"
> 
> Enjoy this disaster!

”Don't move.”

Reynir froze. The bushes next to him, the ones the voice had come from, ruffled. He closed his eyes, didn't want to see the moment they killed him, but then opened them again. He didn't want to face death as a coward. He could see fur and a pale face peeking at him from the corner of his eye. No, not at him. Past him. His breath hitched, got caught in his throat.

”Don't. Move”, the face repeated.

Reynir recognised the voice. He took a shaky breath. Onni. Onni wasn't going to kill him. Probably. Reynir's eyes widened. If Onni wasn't threatening him it meant... He whipped around, reached for his gun, but something was over him. It smelled of rotten flesh and withering sunflowers and it dripped redbrown goo into his hair and on his clothes. Reynir froze. He was going to die. He hadn't even said goodbye to his family. Claws teared at his clothes, pressed against his skin.

The bush behind him ruffled again. Onni shot out from it, spear held high and glowing green. He didn't make the slightest sound as he rushed the troll, stabbed the spear through it. The troll writhed and then collapsed, held over them only by Onni's spear and Onni's arms. Reynir's knees buckled, folded under him. Onni didn't look at him, Reynir couldn't take his eyes off Onni's back.

”You should...” Onni grunted under the weight of the troll. ”...return to the others.”

Reynir didn't move. Onni's legs were starting to shake.

”I told you... not to move.”

”Troll”, Reynir said. ”That's a... that's a troll.”

He tried getting back to his feet, but his muscles didn't cooperate.

”I almost... almost got eaten....”

”If you don't move... we'll get crushed.”

Onni's arms were trembling. Reynir got movement back into his body and dragged himself out of the way of the troll. Onni let go of the spear, quickly dove out of the way of the falling troll. He rolled, got to his feet and glanced at the troll. Reynir got up as well, his knees were still trembling. He dragged a hand over his face, almost sank back to the ground, but managed to stay standing and let out a deep sigh.

”Thanks Onni, you saved me.”

”Might not be there next time. Pay attention.”

Onni glared at Reynir and Reynir smiled back. Onni shook his head and turned away.

”Go back to the others. Return. This is my mission.”

”We're here to help you.”

”Don't need help.”

”Mikkel is here to yell at you if that makes you happier.”

Onni turned back towards Reynir.

”What? Why?”

”For lying to Lalli”, Reynir shrugged. ”Let us come with you. It's why we're here.”

”You shouldn't _be_ here. It's dangerous.”

”Obviously”, Reynir gestured at the troll. ”It's why we should stick together, we can help keep each other safe.”

Onni crossed his arms over his chest, stared at Reynir. Thought about it for a minute before he nodded.

”Okay. Don't like it, but okay. But...” He stepped closer to Reynir. ”Next time I tell you don't move,  _you don't move._ ”


End file.
